


300 Things [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dean is an awesome brother, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, John sucks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, Sam's adorable, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life at twenty-four makes him feel like he's forty—he works two jobs to help pay bills for his house and put his genius little brother through private school, and has spent six years (on and off, let's be honest) working on his mechanical engineering degree at KU. With so much of his life devoted to his family, Dean has little time in his schedule for class and no time for social interaction. Then, while getting his classes together for the fall, he finds himself in a do-or-die situation: He must take his last literature class now, his spring already filled with those left for his major...except that none of the English classes will fit his schedule.</p><p>    This is how Dean grovels and begs Dr. Castiel Milton to make a special arrangement for him, and Dr. Milton does. [podfic version; 8 hrs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Things [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> GUUUUUYYYSSSSSS. This FIC!!!! If you have never read it, just know you are in for a treat. I *love* this story. Thanks so much to Caustionzombies for letting me podfic it. There is another person ([Rubidium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium)) who is also in the process of podficcing this; she's a new podficcer and posting the podfic in parts as she completes it. [Check it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077211/chapters/2163908), be nice, you know the drill.

**Title** : [300 Things](285374)

 **Author** : [Cautionzombies](../users/cautionzombies/pseuds/cautionzombies)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Cover art** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Length** : 8hrs

 **Size** : mp3 (600MB) l m4b (527MB)

*Note: .m4b is for iPods (and maybe some other devices, idek), automatically seperating the file from the music in the Audiobook section so all your lovely books and podfics are grouped together, the file remembers your place, and is a smaller sized file, as well. I prefer it.

 **Summary** :

> Dean's life at twenty-four makes him feel like he's forty—he works two jobs to help pay bills for his house and put his genius little brother through private school, and has spent six years (on and off, let's be honest) working on his mechanical engineering degree at KU. With so much of his life devoted to his family, Dean has little time in his schedule for class and no time for social interaction. Then, while getting his classes together for the fall, he finds himself in a do-or-die situation: He must take his last literature class now, his spring already filled with those left for his major...except that none of the English classes will fit his schedule.
> 
> This is how Dean grovels and begs Dr. Castiel Milton to make a special arrangement for him, and Dr. Milton does.

  
**Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5exj7ag78p1oemq/SPN%20300%20Things%20mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yfh4efsv9ufvb6q/SPN%20300%20Things%20m4b.zip)


End file.
